Encerrados en el armario
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Antonio y Alfred confiesan lo que sienten mientras se quedan encerrados en el armario de limpieza.


Encerrados en el armario de limpieza

_Disclamer: Hetalia _no me pertenece; pertenece a sus respectivos creadores (as).

Alfred suspiro por enésima vez en lo que iba de esa hora, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba metido ahí? Había pasado una hora desde la última vez que miro su reloj de pulsera, pero desde hacia un rato le comenzaba a importar un bledo el tiempo transcurrido en ese lugar.

¿Cómo había terminado en un lugar como ese? La respuesta la tenía su compañero de encierro involuntario: Antonio Fernández Carriedo, el español estaba frente a el, muy cerca de su cuerpo debido a que el armario estaba lleno de escobas, cubetas y trapeadores.

El asunto era que Rusia se había acercado mucho al hispano (seguramente para proponerle que se hiciera uno con el) durante una reunión para discutir las posibles soluciones de la crisis económica, lo que había provocado la ira de Bielorrusia, que había salido corriendo detrás del castaño, con un cuchillo en la mano, gritándole que se alejara de Iván, Lovino ni siquiera se dio cuenta, estaba muy ocupado peleando con Alemania, mientras Feliciano intentaba intervenir para que la discusión se terminara en buenos términos, lo que provoco la ira del italiano mayor, que termino gritándole a su hermano menor que se alejara del "macho patatas" como el lo llamaba mientras le gritaba al rubio alemán un aguacero de palabrotas en italiano, frases tan insospechadas y atrevidas que serian capaces de derribar la capilla sextina de solo golpe.

Alfred estaba caminado por los pasillos tranquilamente cuando vio venir corriendo al hispano, antes de que pudiera preguntarle que ocurría, el muchacho de ojos verdes lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro consigo al primer armario de limpieza que encontró.

Cuando quisieron salir, descubrieron que la puerta se había atascado, por mas que lo intentaron no pudieron destrabarla y desde entonces llevaban mas de una hora ahí metidos.

-Me quieres repetir ¿de que nos escondemos?-pregunto Alfred cansado de tanto silencio

-Ya te lo dije-contesto Antonio-de Natalia y su cuchillos afilados-dijo temblando ligeramente

-Ya lo se, pero quiero aclararte de que te perseguía a ti no a mi-suspiro Alfred cansado de aquella situación

-Estaba asustado-dijo el hispano-lamento haberte metido en esta situación-se disculpo

-No importa-dijo el americano con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios-a cualquiera le aterra ser perseguido por alguien que lleva una navaja escondida en los zapatos

Antonio sonrió, le agradaba mucho que el americano comprendiera su situación.

-¿Crees que nos encuentren pronto?-pregunto el chico de ojos azules

-Eso espero-replico el hispano.

-¿Qué crees que piensen si nos encuentran así?-pregunto el hispano de pronto.

-No lo se-contesto el americano-que nos desaparecimos juntos para hacer algo inapropiado-dijo pensando principalmente en Francis.

-¿Sabes algo?-dijo Antonio-extrañaba esto

-¿El que?-pregunto Alfred

-Estar contigo sin que nadie nos fastidie

Alfred se sonrojo ligeramente, al saber de que hablaba el español

-Antonio-tartamudeo el americano-no confundas las cosas, tu estas con Lovino y yo-iba a continuar pero una mirada del hispano lo hizo guardar silencio

-No estoy con Lovino Alfred-declaro el español sin rodeos

-¿Qué?-musito el rubio-pero pensé que tu ya te le habías declarado-dijo el americano

-No lo hice y nunca lo haré-dijo el castaño con resolución-quiero mucho a Lovino pero no de ese modo-aclaro-además-continuo-Lovino esta con Luwing

Alfred tuvo que contenerse para no gritar por la impresión

-¿Qué?-musito-esos dos juntos… pero si se detestan-dijo el americano, recordando las peleas de esos dos.

-Disimulan frente a los demás pero Feliciano ya empieza a sospechar, lo mismo Kiku-aclaro Antonio-como ves estoy libre, además yo te he querido desde hace tiempo, pero no me atrevía a decírtelo a causa de Arthur, después te independizaste de el pero estabas muy ocupado con los detalles de tu independización que preferí esperar antes de decírtelo, no importa si después de esto no me vuelves a dirigir la palabra pero quería que lo supieras-finalizo el español.

Alfred se había quedado paralizado y mudo por el asombro, nunca imagino que Antonio sintiera eso por el, una extraña calidez lo invadió, desde hace mucho tiempo quería estar con el hispano, pero nunca le había dicho nada, primero por Arthur y luego por Lovino.

-Antonio yo…-musito el americano-yo también te quiero-suspiro

Antonio sintió que su corazón rebosaba de felicidad, tomo el rostro de Alfred entre sus manos y le dio un suave y casto beso en lo labios, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz y deseaba que ese momento durara un tiempo muy largo pero justo en ese momento abrieron la puerta.

-quita tus manos de mis territorios Carriedo-se escucho gritar

Se trataba de Arthur, que no estaba nada feliz de ver semejante escena, al oír el grito Antonio rompió el contacto con los labios de Alfred, pero en vez de soltarlo, lo estrecho fuertemente contra si, Arthur tomo la mano de Alfred y tiro de el para alejarlo del español, pero el hispano no lo soltó.

-suéltalo-demando el ingles

-oblígame Kirkland-lo desafió Antonio

-basta ya-dijo el americano-Antonio suéltame por favor, te prometo que regresare pronto-dijo americano

Antonio de mala gana lo soltó, Alfred siguió Arthur hasta la salida y se fueron caminado por el pasillo, minutos después salio del armario, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que Alfred regresara y que Inglaterra no tomara venganza contra el separándolo de Alfred.

Fin


End file.
